Illnesses
} } Everyone gets sick, even pookies. Here is an overview of the different illnesses and how to treat them. .]] The Flu The flu on Club Penguin is nearly the same as it is in real life. It is one of the most common sicknesses in pookies. This is a sickness when pookies throw up and have to stay in bed for a few days. Symptoms of the flu are vomiting, fatigue, fever, headache, sore throat, weakness, and aches and pains (they normally feel like thunderbolts rushing through your body). You can treat the flu by giving your pookie lots of rest. Medicine usually helps a little bit too. In very severe cases, you might need to go to the doctor. Make sure to give your pookies flu shots ahead of flu season. To prevent bird flu and swine flu, make sure you pookies meat portion of their meal is safe. However, there are different types of flu. Flu viruses such as bird flu (H5N1), acts as the normal flu, yet is fatal. Colds Colds are the second most common sickness to see in pookies, after the flu. This illness is the mosthe tly same as it is in real life. Symptoms among colds are coughing, sneezing, runny nose, itchy eyes, sore throat, headaches, and tiredness. Giving your pookie medicine or hot tea may help with the cold. Let them rest often and keep a box of tissues nearby. Inability To Breathe This sickness is when a pookie cannot breathe. It is one of the rarest illnesses among pookies. It doesn't actually have a name. Symptoms of this inability are turning blue or purple, coughing, fainting, or wheezing. This sickness usually requires that the pookie goes to a hospital or sees a doctor. If there are no hospitals in the town, a family member will dress up as a doctor and give them surgery. If the pookie faints someone will need to do CPR. Pookies who have this also may need a lot of sleep. The two cures are surgery or treatment, but neither is guaranteed to work.. Cancer Cancer (mostly called "dancer", "cancir", "cancur", "cansir" or "cansur") is an uncommon illness pookies may get. This illness relates directly to real-life cancer. There are many forms of cancer, like there are in real life, but, often on Club Penguin, pookies only say "Has dancer!". On CPPSes (Club Penguin Private Servers), pookies may call this "cancer". This illness is very widespread during parties when hospitals are around. There are often many penguins with cancer at hospital igloos. Symptoms of cancer are pookies may act sick, weak, get dizzy, or fall frequently. If they have lung cancer, they may cough a lot. How to Treat Cancer Doctor penguins usually treat cancer the same as people do in real life, with chemo. Otherwise, penguins may give a pookie surgery to try and heal cancer. This sometimes works, but it sometimes does not Warning: Some people take much offense to this, while others do not. One should be careful what they say/do about this illness, becase it is real and very serious. Dehydration This illness is very rare. When a pookie's body does not have enough fluid for the organs to work properly, this will start. The pookie's eyes could get blurry. if this happens, the pookie may say, *cant see* Signs of Dehydration: They may say "is dehydrated" or "needs fluid" They may also throw up (not very common), as this is one of the symptoms of it in real life. If your pookie is dehydrated for too long, they might faint. How To Treat Dehydration: * The mumu/duh duh should give their pookie a lot of liquid with electrolytes to keep them hydrated. Milk does not help, because it is more like food. How to Avoid Dehydration: * Try drinking water to prevent dehydration. Tummy Bug This illness is very common. Many pookies will get this at some stage. Almost every pookie will get it, like in real life. It would be strange not to get it, but some people don't bother. It's very unpleasant too, so your pookie won't be out of bed for quite a while. Symptoms: *Dizziness *Headache *Nausea *Chills *Pale skin *Vertigo *Fever * Vomiting Signs your pookie will have a tummy bug: *Pookies will complain in the morning. *If at preschool, pookies will be sent home so they do not pass the illness to the other pookies. Color will sometimes be white or even green. At home she/he will not want to play or eat. They will drink water and take naps frequently. *Later in the day, they will not feel well at all. They may gag or turn pale. Mumus/Duh Duhs shouldn't feed them until they start to get better (though soup and tea are usually okay). *At some stage, your pookie (might) vomit. The Cure/What to do: During the day that your pookie feels sick, don't feed them. Keep them hydrated and cool. At night, don't leave them in their bed, put them in your bed. Give them medicine and a few days off school. Cold compresses and a nice rest is in order. Do not, under''' any circumstances, take them to school the next day, or all the other pookies will get sick. Fever Fevers are very common in pookies. They are usually one of the normal signs that your pookie is very sick. Fevers are when your pookie has a high temperature. They will not feel too good. Symptoms: #Headache #Sore throat #Cough #Snotty nose/blocked throat #Phlegm #Fatigue #High temperature Gastro Gastro is a very rare but severe sickness in pookies. It is when food gets stuck in the pookie's tummy or esophagus. When a pookie has Gastro, they will throw up and complain of severe stomach pain. They may even have difficulty breathing. You must go to the hospital for this disease where the doctor will do surgery to get the food out, and rarely the pookie will turn green. Symptoms * Tummy pain * Loss of appetite * Difficulty breathing * Continous moaning * Vomiting Pneumonia Pneumonia is a very rare sickness in pookies. It is an infection of a pookies lungs. It is actually a real sickness, in which fluid collects in the lungs. This is especially fatal to your pookie. Symptoms: *Cough *Fever *Chills/shaking *Fast breathing/feeling short of breath *Chest pain *Fatigue *Fast heartbeat Pneumonia is one of the most deadliest diseases on earth based on yearly deaths. Asthma Asthma is when your pookie will run out of breath. Take caution, pookies can have asthma attacks. If a pookie has an asthma attack give them an inhaler. Make sure you give it to others, such as a friend's mumu if they have a sleepover. Also, make sure you '''keep it with you at all times. Cure It is not curable, but an inhaler can help. Sometimes asthma dies off, but it would be helpful to keep that inhaler. If it happens If your pookie goes blue, red/pink or white and says "wheesies" (or anything that can pass through the filter that looks like wheezes), Find the inhaler, then give it to her/him. Allergies Sometimes, pookies have an allergy or many allergies. Most types of allergies are the following. Pet/Animal Pet allegies or animal allergies happen when a pookie is near a certain animal. Symptoms: *Sneeze *Have a rash (turn red/pink) *Becoming dizzy and/or lightheaded *Bleeding heavily Food/drink allergies Foods like nuts or fish, for instance. They should tell you, but if they don't try to feed them different items. Pookies will do the following things if they eat the food: #The pookie will vomit the food back up and complain of feeling unwell. #They will develop a rash and have a puffy face. (Red/Pink Skin + Says: face puffies/puffs up) #They must be taken to hospital for treatment. # It may be a small one, where the face itches and lightly swells for a while. You can avoid the reactions by not feeding them the food they are allergic to or keeping them away from the animal they are allergic to. Scratch Fever This is not seen often with pookies! This may happen if a pookie has an animal that bit, licked or scratched him/her. This disease is basically Rabies in CP. If your pookie has this he/she may say: * moans in pain as (body part) hurts! * has scratch fever! * gets infected badly! (Anything that may sound like the pookie has been infencted by a scratch, lick or bite, take them to the hospital. This illness may result in the pookie dying. If your pookie does get this, this is what you should do. * Take them to the hospital. * The nurse should take care of the rest. Tell your pookie to take it easy! Hypothermia Hypothermia is very rare to see when it comes to pookies. It is caused by being in a body core temperature below 35.0 °C (95.0 °F). In mild hypothermia, there is shivering and mental confusion. It is very rare, but it may happen. When a pookie has hypothermia they might say: 'shivers' 'is confused' 'is cold' Ingestion Of Foreign Objects This is extremely rare, but it can happen. This happens when a pookie swallows an object that is not food, like a button battery or a piece of plastic. What pookies might say when this happens 'Can't eat!' 'Tummy hurts!' 'Coughs up red stuff!' (This is serious, take your pookie to a doctor immediately.) (The 'red stuff' could possibly be blood.) Symptoms consist of loss of appetite, coughing up blood, stomach/abominal pain ,and breathing difficulties. Treatment The pookie must have surgery to get the item out or vomit it up. If it is electric, it can burn a hole in the esophagus, and any gastric acid or saliva can fill up the lungs and could be fatal. If it is a sharp object, it could cause internal bleeding, and cause them to die from blood loss. Throat Infection/Strep Throat A Throat Infection, also known as Strep Throat''' '''is an illness that takes place when a pookie has trouble swallowing, breathing, talking, yawning, etc. First, it will start in aching of the throat. Your pookie will think their throat is dry, so they may have a drink of juice, milk, water, or any drink. No matter how many times they drink their chosen beverage, the ache still continues. The next day, your pookie will wake up with a stuffy nose. They will complain about it a lot so to keep the sickness spreading to any wistas, broders, biggies or middles, keep your pookie in bed and leave some tissues nearby. Every few hours you will need to give your pookie some antibiotics. Many symptoms include aching of the throat, inability to breathe, stuffy nose, sneezing, refusal of food, barfing, loss of appetite and dizziness. Tips to keep Strep Throat away from your fam fam! Keep your kids away from things they shouldn't touch! If another pookie has strep throat, it spreads fast so keep away from that pookie. If your pookie says something similar to 'throat hurts' or 'has trouble breathing', take them to the hospital! Your pookie can get very sick, but not die. Pertussis (Whooping Cough) Pertussis is rare but very contagious. It is fatal to newborns and the elderly. Symptoms *Fever *Runny/Stuffy nose *Watery eyes *Cough that sounds like "whoop" because pookies infected can't take breaks between the coughs. What Pookies Say *Has runny nose! *Feels hot! *Has fever! *Eyes water! *Coughs sound like whoop! Treatment Vaccinate your pookie if you can. If they are a newborn, do not vaccinate. If they are sick, give them prescription medicine from a nearby doctor. If newborn, take them to a hospital right away. Appendicitis Although fairly common in real life, this is rare in Club Penguin. Appendicitis is when your pookie's appendix becomes inflamed. Symptoms * Severe stomach pain * Nausea * Vomiting * Fever Treatment If you suspect your pookie has appendicitis, take them to the hospital immediately. Your pookie will receive surgery to remove the inflamed appendix from his/her body. Your pookie will most likely stay the night at the hospital, where he or she will receive their own room. The pookie will not return to school for a few days. Plagues and Illness Outbreaks These are uncommon cases when one pookie gets sick, and then your entire Fam Fam gets sick. They can be coughs, flu, and colds. However, plagues are very rare. Trivia *Pookies sometimes pretend to be sick so he or she will not be able to go to school. * If a pookie's family member or friend has an illness (particularly in sicknesses like the Flu, Strep Throat, colds, etc.), it is very common for them to catch it. * Divas get mad when another pookie is sick manly because the pookie gets attention Category:Pookies Category:Common